Thinking about Him
by Fuego de Oro
Summary: Solitary Confinement gives a person a lot of time to think and Olivia has been her time in darkness doing just that. She has mulled over everything in her head so many times and every single topic returns to him, Peter Bishop.


I have seen so many stories on Peter realizing that Olivia is Liv and so many on getting Olivia back, but has anyone taken one second to think about what Olivia must be thinking in her small dark confinement? Sorry just had to get that out of my head. Another one of my stories at 1 in the morning, so mistakes will present like i said threw (the tunnel) instead of through

Word count: 1,028  
Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah i don't own fringe I'm just using these charactor for my own childish amusement and they will be returned with only minimal damage  
Thank You for reading

POV- Olivia, First person

* * *

I breath in the darkness surrounding me, it is normal almost comforting like the old, scratchy blanket that your mother wraps you in. Sitting in this darkness it gives me a lot of time to think, too much sometimes, because I begin to over think everything.

I think about so much Walter and his connection to everything which usually flows into thoughts of Massive Dynamics and then Bell - I wonder how he is doing – and from there to the other universe or should I say this universe, the universe that I currently reside in, the universe of his birth. It always comes back to him whatever I think about, even when I think about sports or Rachel, Ella, anything it always comes back to Peter Bishop.

The man who was babysitter, translator, son, best friend, in home music player and so much more to Walter Bishop, and I had taken to him. He was just supposed to be the pain in butt that watched over the man I really needed, Doctor Walter Bishop, psych patient, but he had become so much more. He had become partner, best friend, doctor, bringer of real coffee, a crush (like the ones in high-school where you write their name in the margins idly) and the axel my whole world revolved around.

I thought he could never hurt me all the times he had comforted me, I knew he could never hurt me. When he ran his hand through my hair, graced his fingers along my hand or just listened to me I knew this man couldn't hurt me, but I was wrong. He hurt me, and it felt like a bullet had ripped threw my heart.

Yes, I had lied to him. Yes, I did it because I knew he would run if I told him the truth, it was selfish of me to want him to stay. Still when he ran it broke me down inside; I tried not to show it, but inside I was breaking down, dissolving from the inside out. The only thing that kept my heart from going too was the fact that we just might get him back, and even with that my heart almost imploded upon itself.

When we found out that he was in the other universe I wanted to go over there guns blazing to get him back, but it was impossible. The physical impossibilities, the mental strain, the time, people, whatever it didn't matter I wanted him back. I would do anything to get him back and if saving our universe came with it then it was a twofer. We made it across, but we lost everyone - James, Nick, Sally, everyone.

So much happened between seeing Alternate Olivia, happy and gay with a boyfriend, to knocking on the door of his alternate apartment standing next to the wrong Charlie with my hair died red, but it was all a blur. I tried to explain to him that he was in trouble, badly I might add, knocked Charlie out with a lamp and he just smiled at me when I said "It's me Peter" then he replied "I kind of figured that out."

It was nice seeing him, talking with him and it brought back flashes of the other me's shadow on her curtain kissing her boyfriend so passionately, sometimes I wish I had a life like that. All fears aside, I had conquered so many today why not one more, I told him what I felt. I needed him and he understood embraced it even. Then we kissed, I can't think of any better way of saying it, We Kissed. All the times I had run it over in my mind, it was ten times better. His lips soft on mine, my hands on his chest, his hand on the small of my back, each of our movements so careful, oh and so much more.

Eventually the kiss broke and we drove to the theatre where we were to cross back to our rightful universe. All I went through and I didn't even make it back to my own universe; Alternate Olivia must have travelled back with them because I shutter to think that a group of gentlemen like that would leave me behind.

Now here I sit mulling over the happenings that brought me to this god awful 12 by 6 room I now sit in. The explosion of the phosphorous grenade had knocked me out and I had ended up here, the time between here and there was all a wonderful shade of black. He watched me from the window sometimes, and I screamed I knew he could here me, but it never seemed to do much good. The experiments, he conducted those too; all sorts of probes and instruments were used on me and I was poked and prodded like one of Walter's guinea pigs. The man was Secretary Walter Bishop, Peter's real father and the guy was evil.

My thoughts, they always came back to Peter, every single time. At some point what feels like months ago even though it is probably only weeks I asked myself for the first time "_What is he doing right now, thinking, is he thinking about me?_" Then shortly later "_Does he know it's not me?_" Since then I have gone over those to questions in my head so many times. Often I finish the questions with images of me and him sitting having coffee together, talking, laughing, joking about Walter, but other times I let my head think about the truth the pain he must be in, him sitting alone in the lab, playing Bach on the piano because it is so blue and because I asked for it, rolling in bed at night unable to sleep or maybe going for a drink at my favourite bar. It may not be the truth, but it is comforting to think of us together, and although painful it is nice to think he might be missing me.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I am less familiar with first person, and prefer 3rd but it just seemed to fit  
Please tell me what you think, anything, everything.  
Now press the button for my sanity.


End file.
